Shadow's Return
by Fire Dragon Master
Summary: Many years ago four powers fought over seven gems of great power. Now those four powers are returning. Ranma Sonic crossover.


'Kasumi, Nabiki.' Ranma thought as he saw a giant fireball headed toward them. Ranma's was a blur of black and red as he broke the speed of sound to reach them in time. "Kasumi, Nabiki, guard your sister. Time to put my new move to the test." Ranma said as he got infront of them in time. "Kaosu Tate!" He said as a red sheild surrounded Ranma, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your pitiful sheild cannot stand up to the full might of the Pheonix God. Give up you pitiful landlings! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Saffron said as he increased the power to his fireball, breaking the Kaosu Tate. Akane flew and smashed a giant boulder snaping her neck and killing her. Ranma, Kasumi, and Nabiki fell into the Waters of Rebirth.

A hand came up from the waters and placed itself on the ground, pulling up the body it was attached to, and two others. What came out of the water was a male black and red Hedgehog that looked like a human, a female red Echidna that had her quills in a dredlock style, and a blond haired girl. "Who are you?" Saffron said as he was scared at the look the Hedgehog gave him. "I am the Ultimate Lifeform. I am Shadow." said the hedgehog in a voice that was similar to Ranma's but deeper. A shining gem and a robot appeared from within the boulder that Akane smashed into. The robot was offline and the gem flew toward Shadow. "A Chaos Emerald. Now Saffron it's time you pay for your crimes. Chaos Control." Shadow said.

Time slowed to a crawl and Shadow knew he only had three minutes to safely remain in Chaos Control. He started to use the Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken on Saffron, procceding to turn all of Saffron's bones to dust. He also used a new attack, Chaos Spear to peirce Saffron's heart over 100 times. Once Shadow landed from the barrage normal time resumed and the effects of Chaos Control appeared with Saffron being beaten up by no one before a lot of blood erupted from him and his body turned to dust and scattered to the four winds. "Feh, foolish Pheonix. No one gets in my way. Human, Demon, or God." Shadow then saw the Robot and the two he had saved.

He then did a double-take and stared at the Robot. It was Omega, E-123 Omega, his friend. He walked over and touched the cold metal, and he knew he had to reactivate Omega. "Shadow-kun. I thought I lost you!" said a familiar female voice. The voice belonged to an angel, to his lost love Maria. Maria ran up to shadow and hugged him, she must of been very scared for his life. "Maria, you're alive." Shadow said as he hugged her back. "Ok, you two. If you don't stop you might have to get a room, not that i'd let a girl sleep with Shadow if I wasn't there too." said a disturbingly familiar voice. "Sh-shade. You're alive too? I'm in truble arn't I?" Shadow said. Maria let go of Shadow and stared at Shade. Shade just looked amused.

While the fight was taking place, a stray jet of water from the Waters of Rebirth hit Ryoga. Ryoga was then engulfed in a bright light and changed. He became a male red-furred Echidna, with a pair of powerful gauntlets. Ryoga then looked at how he changed and ran away knowing Akane wouldn't want him anymore. 'Goodbye Akane, you won't ever see me again. From now on I am Knuckles, the greatest Treasure Hunter in the world.' He thought

"We should get going." Maria said to Shadow and Shade. "Okay," Shadow said picking up Omega, "let's go." Shade picked up Akane and the three walked away from Mt. Pheonix.

Shampoo, Cologne, and Mousse watched these events. "Granddaughter, Mr. part-time, let's go. We have no reason to follow them anymore." said Cologne. "But Great-grandmother, why? We should follow Airen until he decides to return to the village." Shampoo said. "Because, you can't get married to him. He's a legendary warrior and he already has mates." replied Cologne as she bonked Shampoo on the head. 'Saotome, I wish you the best of luck in your journey ahead.' thought Mousse as he followed Shampoo and Cologne.


End file.
